mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
VIOLÊNCIA NA FAMÍLIA
thumb|left|400px Por Alberta Mazat TRATEMOS DA VIOLÊNCIA NA FAMÍLIA – O QUANTO ANTES! Com efeito, não é inimigo que me afronta: se o fosse, eu o suportaria; nem é o que me odeia quem se exalta contra mim: pois dele eu me esconderia; mas és tu, homem meu igual, meu companheiro, e meu íntimo amigo. Juntos andávamos, juntos nos entretínhamos, e íamos com a multidão à casa de Deus. Salmos 55:12-14. I INTRODUÇÃO As palavras do salmista vividamente descrevem seu desalento ao ser perseguido por alguém em quem confiava. Essas palavras de traição e mágoa são também um triste e real retrato dos sentimentos daqueles que estão sofrendo a violência doméstica, em nossos dias. Tomaremos nós, ... (Cristãos), tempo para compreender as indignidades e os abusos que estão ocorrendo em muitas famílias ao redor do mundo? O que nos levará a trabalhar diligentemente para remover essa influência maligna de nossos lares? Ou deveríamos mesmo nos pronunciarmos sobre isso? É melhor guardar silêncio? Alguns instam a que façamos exatamente isso. São estes tão sensatos como os que desejam tratar abertamente o tema? II COMO DEUS VÊ A VIOLÊNCIA Ao considerarmos como responderemos a essa questão, é importante rever os ensinos das Escrituras. A Bíblia descreve Deus como Alguém que odeia a violência! (Salmos 11:5 – Malaquias 2:16) Deus é Aquele que nos instrui a buscar a justiça e a animar o oprimido, (Isaías 1:17 – Lucas 4:18) e Aquele que adverte de que haverá um castigo divino par aqueles que ofendem os pequeninos, as crianças (Mateus 18:6). O Deus da Escritura deseja ouvir cânticos de louvor dos lábios dos pequeninos, das crianças (Salmo 8:2 BLH) – não gritos reprimidos. E Deus deseja que os maridos amem a suas esposas da mesma forma amorosa, em auto-sacrifício com a qual Cristo ama a igreja (Efésios5:25), não sujeitando-a com opressão e brutalidade. Creio que estamos fazendo a obra de Deus quando auxiliamos as vítimas como também aqueles que são pegos em seu papel de agressores – aqueles que cometem atos danosos que são tão destrutivos. Para suscitar uma mudança redentiva, o ciclo da violência deve ser rompido. Como cristãos, somos chamados a pôr um fim a essa violência. III PADRÕES PREVISÍVEIS A Uma vez críamos que o abuso era algo que acontecia ocasionalmente nas famílias. Sentíamos que não era bom, mas que coisas assim simplesmente aconteciam. B Não sabíamos que a violência na família é previsível. Essa atitude muitas vezes nos levou, equivocadamente, à inação. C E assim, o conhecimento sobre a violência – seus padrões, sua dor, seu impacto de longo prazo – foi mantido encerrado nas famílias. Desviamos nossos olhos. Considerávamos como “problemas deles”. D Considerávamos que a violência na família ocorria essencialmente porque alguém tinha um mau temperamento. Algumas vezes críamos que era necessário o castigo. IV TRÊS FASES DA VIOLÊNCIA Hoje compreendemos de forma diferente. A pesquisa e o cuidadoso estudo revelam que a violência na família é algo grave e contínuo. A questão é: “Como cristãos, o que faremos sobre ela?” Um dos conceitos de maior auxílio na pesquisa é que há um ciclo no comportamento violento. A violência não ocorre inesperadamente. Raramente ela é um episódio isolado. Ainda pior, quando nada é feito para por-lhe um fim, geralmente ela aumenta ao invés de diminuir. No ciclo há três fases distintas. O período de duração de cada fase pode variar grandemente. Mas o padrão em si é inconfundível. A compreensão desse padrão informa-nos sobre quando intervir. Dá-nos esperança. Podemos romper o ciclo da violência. Ao descrever as três fases no ciclo, usaremos uma situação de esposa espancada. Os homens também são espancados pelas esposas. Contudo, as estatísticas mostram que os casos de mulheres espancadas são muito maiores. =A FASE 1 – Estabelecimento da Tensão = O agressor fica nervoso, irritadiço e insatisfeito. A tensão que atinge os picos da ira. A esposa reconhece o estabelecimento desses sentimentos. Ela tenta evitar qualquer comportamento que causou a explosão anterior. Isso pode ser algo tão inócuo como dobrar “errado” uma camisa ou não ter feito a refeição pronta à tempo. A esposa submete-se à vontade de seu marido e tenta abrandá-lo. Essa fase pode durar um longo período de tempo, com período alternados de maior ou menor tensão, ou pode ter uma curta duração. Finalmente o ponto de detonação é atingido e ocorre uma agressão explosiva. B FASE 2 - VIOLÊNCIA Neste estágio a ira do agressor está fora do controle; ele busca motivos para culpar sua esposa por provocá-lo. Ele sente que deve ensinar-lhe uma lição e que lhe é vital permanecer no poder. A violência pode iniciar com empurrar ou chacoalhar, dar um tapa ou beliscar, então aumenta. Ela inclui atos terrificantes como arremessar, estrangular, espancar – e pode levar ao desfiguramento e à morte. O reino do terror pode ser curto, ou pode durar horas; ele pode ser intermitente, por dias. A vítima normalmente não reage, uma vez que imagina que apenas suscitará mais ira. Ela teme pedir ajuda, quer de amigos, familiares ou da polícia já que isso, muitas vezes, é interpretado pelo agressor como uma “falta de lealdade”, que justifica uma posterior escalada de violência. A vítima muitas vezes aplaca o agressor ao minimizar seus ferimentos ou ao concordar de que foi culpada. Finalmente, ela começa a pensar que foi sua culpa. =C FASE 3- CALMARIA = A calmaria é mencionada como o período de “lua de mel”. A calmaria é a “recompensa” da vítima por permanecer no relacionamento. O agressor freqüentemente se arrepende e fica contrito. Contudo, embora possa pedir perdão, não assume a responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu. Antes, sugere que se sua esposa não o deixasse zangado, eles poderiam ser felizes juntos. O marido fará amabilidades, comprará presentes inesperados e expressará uma grande necessidade de sua esposa. Muitas vezes ela deseja muito acreditar que ele está verdadeiramente arrependido – e que mudará – e passa a um otimismo irrealista crendo em suas promessas. Ela crê ser sua responsabilidade perdoá-lo e manter a família unida. Ela lhe dá ainda outra oportunidade. Dias, meses ou anos podem se passar antes que o ciclo inicie novamente. Em outros casos, as três fases ocorrem diariamente. Muitas vezes o agressor que alega que “estava fora de si” e que não percebeu o que estava fazendo. Contudo, é importante entender que o agressor não age dessa forma com seu chefe, com os colegas de trabalho ou com seus amigos na igreja. Ele aprendeu que a família é um lugar seguro para exercer a violência. Ele escolhe suas vítimas consciente e seletivamente. Ele seleciona os tipos de abuso que infligirá. Ele mesmo revela as partes do corpo da vítima que terão menos chances de revelar aos outros o seu comportamento violento. CONCLUSÃO: Quando nada é feito quanto à violência na família, ela geralmente aumenta ao invés de diminuir. Se somos inexperientes quanto à violência na família, adotamos a mesma atitude para com o agressor como para com a vítima. Primeiro, achamos difícil crer que realmente ocorreu a violência. Segundo, censuramos a vítima em vez de o agressor. Cremos que a vítima deve ter provocado a explosão. Terceiro, esperamos que a fase 3 – calmaria – prevalecerá indefinidamente. Esperamos que o agressor manterá sua promessa de não se tornar violento novamente. Podemos encorajar a vítima a orar mais e a “ser uma melhor esposa”. Somos equivocadamente levados à inação. Tais reações não põem um fim à violência mas de fato permite-lhe continuar. No próximo artigo, explorarei formas de impedir a violência na família e as formas apropriadas de intervenção. Alberta Mazat é pós-graduada em Assistência Social com ênfase em terapia matrimonial e da família, na Universidade de Denver. Recentemente ela se aposentou como professora de Terapia Matrimonial e da família na Universidade de Loma Linda, onde foi chefe do departamento por vários anos. Ela é autora de três livros: That Friday in Eden, Fullness of Joy, e Questions You’ve Asked About Sexuality.